Avatar: A different choice
by prejudicezombie
Summary: In this story Raava is waiting to be Reincarnated when time has a announcement that she is to born into a different person instead of korra. Who will this new Avatar be? author Note: I don't know much about reincarnation so I'm just making some stuff up here to get the story started.


Pre: Long ago there lived a boy who was a air bender whose destiny was to become the avatar, master of the four elements. Although at first the boy was scarred he later became a great hero to the world. Then one day he left this earth and sent back into reincarnation.

"Time and fate are things that intermingle with each other. Sometimes there are things that are done to time that changes fate that is bestowed onto people." the spirit of time echoed to Raava who sat dingily waiting to be reincarnated. She had done this many times that she almost lost count. "What do you mean Time?" she was a little confused at his statement. Rarely did the spirit"Time" talk to her when she passed into her new life. " I have spoken what I have meant and by that I have concluded to change fate today." Time announced letting Raava to take in what he said. "You mean to change my fate then? But why Time?" Raava couldn't comprehend why out of all of these times he would make a statement as such. "Because a new area is dawning. The passing of 10,000 years Raava!" His words shot through Raava. Had she really forgotten that 10,000 years is almost approaching since that day. "But how does changing my fate have to do with any thing that would help?"

"Ah, but it would Raava. You see I could help you be reincarnated into someone else of your choosing."

"would that even make a difference of life I was brought into?"

"Yes it would. You already know that humans are influenced by those around them. They could be come a great person or a bad one just by their peers."

Raava till this point had never questioned who she was born into. It didn't matter if lived poor or rich the Avatar was a person of peace and balance. Although it did scare her that 10,000 year mark was approaching. What would happen if her and Wan's reincarnation was not ready for the fight ahead of them. She knew that there was some measures that she had to take. The time was approaching for her birth.

"Time?"

"Yes?"

" I would like to know how would you go about this and why not this child for my reincarnation?" Raava should aleast know that part.

"I'm afraid I cannot reveal to much of the future to you my dear, but I can tell you this 353 children will be born today and 650 will born tomorrow and there are some that can be the next avatar " Raava could see where he was going at this, but there was still one more question that needed answering.

" And what about my current reincarnation?"

" Yes, She is bound to die at birth." Time announced. How could that be possible? She is always reincarnated into a human with a strong life force. She seen the child, a girl that was to be strong. Was time lying?

" what? How can that be so? I've seen this child and know that she is strong and no threat is to come her way during birth."

"Yes perhaps in a different time line, but in this one she dies if she is born the avatar. You see If you are born into someone else then she might be sparred. Even if she dies you would be reincarnated, but to the earth tribe not the water and we both know that there is an Avatar needed there." Raava had to think for a minute, but she already knew her answer.

"Time, I can't deny that you are right on the matter, but would it be right to be born into another?"  
"Raava. I have for thousands of years had lead you to your next body and I won't lead astray this time." Raava knew it was her duty to make sure Wan was reborn again as someone who would live up to the image of being the avatar.

"The Time line I am going to take you is slightly different from the one you seen for your future. The distortion is due to certain events not taking place making certain people not being born and other being born instead." Time relieved in an image to Raavashowing her the world that she was to be brough into agian. It looked no different.

"who am I to be reborn into Time?"

Time Showed her the image of the Northern water tribe. A Impregnate woman was sitting down near a fire humming to herself. She was rather large, perhaps she was carrying twins?

" Are you ready Raava?" Time asked. Raava knew the time had come for her to rejoin the world and this time it was going to be the most challenging yet.

"Time I am ready."

Ep: Darkness engulfed Raava when a light began to shine. She drew closer towards it when she noticed a seconded. So it was twins, but which one was she to choose? She listen to their heart beats one was pumping calmly that sounded so relaxing to listen to. She started to go towards that light with the calm heart when she started to hear the seconded heart that drummed so furiously. At first Raava was appalled at the craziness of this child's heart. although soon she realized that it was not a sound of madness, but a force to live. A sound that begged for life it's song sung for it's birth.

Raave knew this child was more suitable and danced with life. Perhaps she made the wrong choice or the right.

The End...possible for chapter 2 to find out who is the new Avatar


End file.
